


Curse of the Crypts

by Lokissiren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crowley is an ass, Eventual Smut, F/M, Men of Letters, Protective Dean Winchester, baby is conscious!, baby makes the smut happen, bad ass witch, cas cares, dean is the emotionally stable one for once, dean takes care of everyone, if you don't understand what i mean by angst im sorry, it will make sense, like no seriously i will explain, much angst, much violence, rough and tumble, sam is a bestie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokissiren/pseuds/Lokissiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch breaks into the bunker and as much as Dean would like to forget her he can't, but she wants almost nothing to do with him. Baby doesn't like that the two of them are too stubborn for their own good.</p><p>soooooo i was in the mood for spn and I had a character almost as bad as dean for another story and thought the two of them had to meet then i had a lovely friend (you know who you are) who was chatting with me and asked what baby would think if she could see all the shit the boys get up to.... and thus it was born. This might be the angstiest piece I've written. Apologies in advance, but hopefully things will work out. (also if you haven't written anything i've written i must warn you, i'm pretty mean to characters sorry but be prepared)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break in

Levana slipped through the door and quickly checked the large garage glad to find it empty. She almost stopped to sit behind the wheel of the gorgeous impala just waiting for a joy ride, but she whispered a quiet apology to the car and carried on into the bunker. She moved silently grateful for the continued success of the sigils on her shoes. Reaching into her backpack she pulled out tatty old and yellowed piece of paper glaring at the spinning arrow on it, “Oh come on. I know they have spells but really. You’re better than this. Fine pout all you want, I’ll find it myself.”

She tip toed down the hall checking over her shoulder every few moments. Six doors later she found a room full of items tagged with little cards. She dashed inside and closed the door hearing a noise muttering a displacement charm over the door. None would even think of looking inside, they would pass by without even noticing it. She checked through the racks of various magical tokens frowning. Slowly a smile crept across her face reading a tag reading Lucia Crypt in a jagged hand. She pulled the box off the shelf running a hand over the wolf in a bed of fire burned onto the lid. She sighed looking to open it cursing the lock on it, it wasn’t the end of the world she could pick it at home. She’d been here too long already, it was time to go before anyone realized she was here. She uttered a quick replacement spell and left wiping away the displacement spell on her way out. She crept down the hall silently. So silently that if Dean’s eyes hadn’t been adjusted to the dark he wouldn’t have known she was there. He blinked not believing it at first but shouting, “Hey!”

“Shit,” Lev muttered darting for the garage.

“Sam!” He called chasing after her catching up as she tried to cut through the kitchen. He managed to jump forward and wrap both arms around her chest only for her to dissolve into black vapor sending him stumbling. Lev appeared behind him and kicked the stumbling brunet square in the back sending him sprawling onto the tile as a shaggy haired goliath appeared in the door. She saw the gun and ran toward him as he aimed at her. He got one shot off before she smacked him across the face with the heavy box in her hands sending him into the door jam. She jumped over him as the other got to his feet and dashed for the garage ignoring the pain in her side. She knew it was just a graze, her enchantments protected from anything serious. She tossed the box into the front seat of the Impala and slid through the window squealing and bouncing out of the garage with speed as Dean shouted after her.

Sam came through a few seconds later asking, “She gone?”

“Yeah,” Dean fumed, “and in baby. Fucking bitch. You alright?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Who the hell was that? I though this place was warded.”

“Hell if I know?” Dean huffed, “What do we know that can disappear? Like into smoke? She passed right through my hands.”

“Demon?”

“No sulfur.”

“Let’s face it Dean,” Sam sighed, “We aren’t exactly sensitive to the smell of it what with Crowley around all the time. Think this was him?”

“Why would he need to send someone else?” Dean scoffed going back to the kitchen for a beer, “Demons don’t run. What the hell did she have in her hands?”

“Don’t know but it was heavy,” Sam shrugged taking a beer raising an eyebrow at him, “You’re calm…”

“Oh, I’m real calm ‘cause when I find her I’m going to gut her,” Dean muttered, “especially if she’s done anything to baby.”


	2. What the hell just happened?

Lev sighed checking the rear view mirror for signs they were following her but saw nothing on the horizon. She heard a rev that was out of place from the car and placed a hand on the dash smiling, “Sorry, Darlin. Bit hastier of a retreat than I was counting on. I’ll get you back, I promise. Sorry about the blood, I’ll make sure to get it out.” The car purred and Lev grinned, “Thank you. Boy he takes care of you. You’re far better than he deserves.”

Lev drove back to the motel and put the box away patching her side up before going back to the car. She made sure to scrub down the seats before going to bed for the night. She woke up and picked the lock on the box happy to see the aged old book still there she placed wards and sigils all over the book before hiding it and taking baby out to get some cleaning products. While Lev pampered Baby, Sam and Dean started searching through the racks of items looking for what she’d taken. Sam shook his head, “Nothing looks missing, Dean. You sure she didn’t bring that with her and was trying to sabotage something?”

“Nope,” he called from behind a rack emerging with the box in question, “She replaced it. Come on let’s see what’s in it.”

“Probably nothing, if she didn’t want us to notice it was gone,” Sam sighed as they walked back to the library, “What’s that on the front?”

“Some kind of emblem or coat of arms,” he muttered setting it on the table.

“I’ll have a look for it,” Sam nodded as they sat down.

It took Dean a few minutes but he got the lock open and opened the box muttering, “She stole Baby over a book?”

“Hm?”

“It’s a tattered old book,” Dean shrugged tossing it on the table, “It looks like your basic grimoire…” he opened it and sighed, “But this one insults you, lovely.”

“Sounds like a prank,” Sam shook his head, “I think I’ve got something on the emblem.”

“Already?”

“There aren’t many entries under flaming wolf,” he chuckled, “It’s just a manifesto. It says that a man of letters, Jacob Haroldson, took in a grimoire from a witch Lucia Crypt for research with orders to return once research was completed.”

“So what Lucia came looking for her grimoire since the men of letters fell apart,” Dean scoffed, “Why wait this long?”

“Doesn’t say any more on it, there’s no case file,” Sam shrugged, “It doesn’t even look like they made it to doing the actual research from it. But is does say that the emblem is a sigil of their family.”

“So witchy is probably long gone with a hundred warding spells to hide from us,” Dean sighed, “That’s just perfect.”

“It sound the Crypts are old though,” Sam smirked, “Who do we know who knows old witches?”

“Rowena and Cowley,” Dean nodded grabbing the bowl from the shelf, “Lets pay the pain in the asses a visit.”

“Boys,” Crowley sighed frowning down at the devil’s trap, “What is it this time?”

“We need to talk to Rowena,” Sam shrugged, “We had a break in and we think that she might know the witch responsible.”

“Who has balls enough to still steal from you two,” Crowley chuckled, “Whoever it is I have a good job for them.”

“Lucia Crypt,” Dean rolled his eyes. Crowley laughed long and hard and Dean snapped, “What?”

Crowley scoffed, “She wouldn’t bother with ripping you off. Too low on the food chain, Squirrel.”

“Well someone stole her grimoire from here last night,” Dean huffed shoving his hands into his pockets, “along with my car so I sure as hell want to know if she didn’t who did!”

“You had Lucia Crypt’s grimoire sitting around here,” Crowley stared, “Where the hell were you hiding that.”

“If Lucia didn’t take it,” Sam interjected, “Who would else to take it?”

“Who wouldn’t?” Crowley huffed, “Everyone wants her grimoire, it’s powerful magic…”

“Crowley,”

“Look at her family,” He sighed heavily rolling his eyes, “If it’s a girl, and she actually broke in here while you were here. Levana, would me my guess, she’s got more balls than the both of you put together.”

“Where do we find this Levana, bitch?” Dean growled itching to get going.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Crowley huffed, “Levana is one of the harder to track of the Crypt siblings. She likes her privacy, and there are more people after her than were ever after you boys. I would very much like to get a hold of her if you find her though.”

They dismissed him and Dean sighed wanting to flip a table, “Well he was useless!”

“We know who we’re after now,” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah but apparently she has the witches’ holy grail of magic,” Dean snapped shaking his head, “Face it Sammy, we’re shafted.”

“A witch has the holy grail?” Cas asked appearing making both of them jump.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean breathed, “How many times have we told you!”

“I am sorry, but there is a witch with the holy grail?” He stared confused, “When did this happen?”

“Someone stole a powerful grimoire from here last night,” Sam explained leaning on the table, “She also took off in the Impala when we tried to stop her. Apparently her name is Levana Crypt, and according to Crowley she can’t be tracked.”

“Levana?” Cas stared, “She is a very powerful witch from a long bloodline. Why would she need to steal a grimoire? Or a car?”

“A car? A car, Cas!” Dean fumed, “This isn’t A car, this is Baby!”

“Yes, but why attack the bunker,” Cas frowned, “She is usually more subtle. She doesn’t like to draw attention to herself, it’s what makes her hard to track. We should find her.”

“How?”

“Your car,” Cas replied as if it was obviously, “I doubt she has warded it. She is not one to keep things like that.”

“It’s a start,” Sam nodded, “Can you track the Impala?”

“Easily,” he replied as they appeared outside a motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment <3


	3. is it a date?

Sam and Dean sighed at his lack of warning. Dean spotted Baby with a door open and pair of short shorts leaning over into the back seat. He would have admired the sight if she hadn’t stolen his damned car. He took a step forward but Sam stopped him nodding to take a closer look. There was a loud whirling noise and Dean stared noticing the cheap vacuum cleaner sitting outside the car leading inside.

“Is she cleaning?” Sam laughed, “Dude I think she’s cleaning your car.”

“Yeah, after she stole it,” he huffed spotting the extension cord and walking over. He unplugged it calling, “Nice car!”

“Fuck!” she snapped climbing out hands up, “I was going to return her. I don’t think she’d like me very much if I didn’t. But I like to return things better than I took them.”

“Of course,” Dean scoffed as he and Sam surrounded her, “You planning on returning the grimoire too?”

“That’s mine,” she glared back, “They should have returned it ages ago.”

“It’s your mother’s, Levana,” Cas pointed out.

“Fuck off, Wings,” She glared, “I don’t deal with your kind. The hunters and I were talking.”

“That’s just rude,” Dean frowned crossing his arms, “Do you have any manners.”

“Not for angels,” she smirked smugly, “So what if it’s my mother’s, she’s out of commission. So it goes to me.”

“It would go to your eldest sister,” Cas replied, “Elenwen, then Serafine, then Myrtle…”

“I’m the only one that gives a damn about protecting it,” She argued glaring at him, “And I’m certainly not handing it over to you, feathers for brains. Or you and goliath there.”

“And what if we take it back,” Dean raised an eye brow.

“Good fucking luck,” She scoffed looking at Dean and Sam who was trying not to giggle, “I’ve dealt with worse than you and giggles.”

“Dude,” Dean frowned at him, “You could at least try.”

“You heard Crowley,” Sam laughed shaking his head, “You think we’re going to scare a witch like her. What do you want me to say? The book belongs to her, the men of letters said it was meant to be returned. It’s back in the family’s hands, good enough for me.”

“We’ve scared worse,” Dean sighed.

“Yeah, monsters, not witches,” Sam shook his head, “You got your car back. And it’s even clean, take the win.”

“Listen to the friendly giant there,” She smirked, “We already know you can’t take me in a fight.”

“Oh, I’m really starting to want a rematch,” Dean growled glaring her down.

“Any time any place cupcake,” she laughed tossing him the keys, “Here, take the car and go. You saved me the hassle of bringing her all the way back. You really shouldn’t eat as much junk food in her, there were wrappers in her older than the car.” She wheeled the vacuum around him and gave it a little push with her foot back toward her building. She patted the hood smiling, “take care, girl, give him hell if he leaves junk in you again.”

“Don’t bewitch my car,” Dean called after her.

“I didn’t,” she rolled her eyes muttering under her breath, “Fucking hunter with a stick up his ass.”

“You going to be alright?” Sam called after her as she leaned on the post of the porch of the motel room, “We heard you got some pretty intense people on your tail.”

“I’ve been fine so far in life,” she scoffed rolling her eyes, “Now get going before people start staring.”

“Good riddance,” Dean muttered climbing into the front seat. Sam shook his head stepping over and shaking hands with her speaking briefly before climbing in with Cas. Dean scoffed as they pulled out of the motel, “You done kissing ass to the girl that stole from us.”

“Yup,” Sam shrugged as they drove back.

Sam chose not to mention Levana for a few day to let Dean cool down about the car fiasco. After about a week had gone by Dean was under the hood of the Impala early one morning cursing under his breath. He still couldn’t believe how clean it was when they got back. Everything had been polished and scrubbed, he’d honestly only seen cars in that good a condition in show rooms. Whatever Levana’s faults she did know how to take care of a car. He shook his head trying to get her out of his head, she was long gone and not their friend. He focused back on the engine, something just wasn’t right about the way it sounded. He sighed not finding anything out of place, “Come on baby, what’s wrong with you.”

“Something wrong?” Sam called joining him.

“She’s just not running quite right,” Dean sighed, “I think that witch did something to her, but I can’t find anything wrong.”

“You could ask her,” Sam shrugged figuring now was as good as time as any to broach the subject with his brother.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Sam sighed, “I’m meeting her for a beer tonight. We’re going to talk through some of what the men of letters were looking for. She doesn’t want to give up the grimoire but she’s willing to talk with me so I figured it might be useful.”

“You’re going on a date with her,” Dean scoffed focusing his frustration back on fixing the car.

“It’s not a date,” Sam laughed rolling his eyes, “It’s research. If it was a date I wouldn’t be inviting you. It’s a drink and shooting the pool about magic.”

Dean sighed nodding, “I could go for a beer.”

When they got to the bar Levana was already sat at a table with three beers. Dean sighed trying not to think about the low cut tank top and shorts she was sat in casually sipping on the beer. They sat down and she nodded, “You caught me just in time Rapunzel. I was just about to head out of town.”

“Trouble?” Dean asked.

“No,” she replied taking a drink, “Just safer that way. So what did you want to know?”

“Well,” Sam sighed opening his beer, “We’ve been kind of trying to pick up the pieces from when the men of letters fell apart. We know a case file was never opened on your mother’s grimoire but it was filed away. I just wanted to kind of close it all out. Do you remember why your mother gave it to, um… Jacob?”

“I don’t,” she admitted shrugging, “I was a kid at the time. I was barely old enough to remember he was a ‘man with letters’. But I was told by my brother that she was looking for protection. They were going to protect our family in exchange for my mother furthering their research.”

“What did she need protection from?” Sam asked, “I mean everyone we’ve talked to says your mother is kind of powerful to say the least.”

“Do you know anything about the Crypts?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Until a week ago we hadn’t heard of you,” Dean shook his head.

“Alright,” She nodded leaning on the table, “Well witches are usually pretty secular. But occasionally you get long family bloodlines. Most of these fizzle out, magic getting passed down weakens with each generation.”

“Not the case with you I guess,” Sam nodded.

“No,” she shook her head, “Even rarer are bloodlines that compound, magic builds on each generation. These bloodlines don’t have a habit of living very long, people fight over them and they die out or… they implode.” They shared a glance and she sighed, “Magic is volatile, it building up like that makes some people go crazy. Anyway, people hunt witches like my family either for power or to destroy us. Normally we can stay a bit ahead of people like that but my mother was… unconventional.”

“How so?”

“She had a lot of kids,” Lev sighed with a shrug, “Most times people in my family have one or two kids. My mom had six. We were a bit much to all protect herself. That’s why she turned to the men of letters, or so I was told. It didn’t exactly turn out how we thought.”

“Something happened after the men of letters fell apart I guess?” Dean frowned wondering what made her so cold.

“Nothing out of the ordinary for my family but things were supposed to be different now,” She huffed shaking her head and taking another drink, “We got attacked and my mom wasn’t quite right after. Shit happened and she just got worse. When El and Cade realized she wasn’t safe to be around they split us all up for our safety.”

“What like witness protection or something,” Sam asked, “You head out with one sibling the other takes a couple more…”

She huffed a laugh, “And I though all hunters were cynics. El took my younger brother. The rest of us were old enough, I guess, to go on our own. That’s how it is with us. Everyone else gave up that the men of letters either didn’t care or duped us. I found out they vanished and didn’t fancy one of the most powerful grimoires around sitting unprotected in a safe somewhere. I don’t know about what they wanted to research.”

“You said your mom wasn’t really safe when you were a kid,” Sam hesitated, “She maybe…”

“Even if she remembered,” Lev shook her head, “I don’t know she’d help you. I could call Cade, don’t know he’d talk to me, but he’d probably be the one to remember. He had a habit of eaves dropping when he was younger.”

“You two have a falling out?” Dean chuckled.

“My family doesn’t talk to one another,” She shook her head sensing the demons outside, “We’re a big enough target alone if we were together it’d be worse. It’s safer if we don’t know where each other are.”

“Something wrong?” Dean asked noticing the look on her face.

“Ladies room,” she shrugged getting up, “Girl troubles yada yada… I won’t be a second.”

Sam and Dean watched as she made her way across the crowded bar toward the bathroom. Sam shook his head, “Shit.”

“Yeah,” Dean scoffed, “I know we ain’t exactly had a good time but… split up like that.”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, “They didn’t even know Abaddon took out the men of letters. They thought they were just left hanging.”

“No wonder she broke in,” Dean shook his head finishing his beer.

“Yeah well, guess we aren’t the most fucked up fam…” Sam started to sigh.

“Sam,” Dean uttered tensing, “You smell that?”

“Sulfur,” Sam nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment <3


	4. get the hell out of dodge

“I got it,” Dean nodded getting up, “You got them?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded as they split up.

Dean made his way to the bathroom just in time to see Levana slipping out the window. He rushed over to the window muttering, “What are you doing?”

“Sorry cupcake,” She panted, “I gotta get gone. I been here too long. If they found me here, it won’t take them long to find the motel…”

“Just wait right there,” Dean pushed, “Sam’s taking care of them. I’ll get you out of here. Just don’t run off and do anything stupid.”

Lev sighed wanting to retort but she didn’t and against her better judgement, she waited. She was itching to leave, everything was screaming to run, but she took in a deep breath trying to calm herself. She felt the demon appear behind her and spun trying to attack him with her magic. He just scoffed swiping it away and stepping closer, “Nice try witch. You know this is overdue.”

“I’m not done yet,” She muttered swinging at the creature missing but driving her elbow back into his face before swinging her leg out.  
He caught her leg and twisted just enough to send her stumbling forward. He secured her hands between her back and his chest as he took a firm grip on her long red hair snarling, “You’ve not got nearly as much fight as they said. I’m a bit disappointed to be honest.”

There was a part of her that knew he was only egging her on. Still she wasn’t about to let him win that easily. She focused her energy and dissolved into smoke in his grip appearing just behind him to dart down the alley. He snatched her by the collar of her tank top yanking her back into his grip. He picked her up by her throat slamming her into the wall of the alley frowning, “Nice trick.” She tried to kick him again and he landed a hard blow to her face tightening his grip on her neck muttering, “You’re going to be easier to transport unconscious…”

“Fuck you,” she spat blood into his face.

“If he’s in a good mood,” the demon began but he suddenly lit up and sparked like a live wire going dead. He dropped dead as Dean pulled the blade from his back and Lev landed on her feet sucking in a breath.

He put a hand on her shoulder checking her over, “You alright?”

“Let’s just get out of here,” She muttered wiping some of the blood from her mouth on the back of her hand and staggering down the alley toward the parking lot. Sam had the car waiting and Lev slid into the back seat as Dean climbed in the front. Sam sped off and Lev relaxed a little taking an inventory of her injuries; sprains and minor bruises nothing she wouldn’t recover from.

“You alright back there,” Dean called peering back.

“I’m fine,” she muttered shaking her head, “Just drop me at the motel I’ve got to get going before they figure out where we’re headed.”

“You sure about that,” Sam asked, “They may have already been there…”

“If they have,” she sighed readjusting and feeling where the bullet wound had opened again, “They’ll regret it.” Sam shrugged and pulled into the motel parking lot parking just outside her door. She climbed out muttering a thanks before disappearing inside. Dean climbed out without a word and Sam rolled his eyes following. They drew their guns just in case and checked inside. Levana was strolling around the room tossing things at a bag on the bed jumping a bit when they came in, “Jesus! What the hell. You’ve done your bit go home.”

“What the hell are you going to do?” Dean asked, “How you planning on disappearing beat to hell like that.”

“I’ll manage,” she scoffed going to the bathroom and closing the door while she checked the bullet wound. It had ripped open in the fight but it was only slightly dripping blood she could wait to stitch it up. She took a piece of med tape and taped it closed to help a bit with it. She rinsed her mouth out while she dialed a number on her phone.

Dean could hear her talking to someone on the phone and sighed, “Sam…”

“You don’t gotta tell me,” Sam shook his head, “Bunker is safest… But you’ve gotta be the one to convince her.”

“Why me?”

“Your brought it up,” Sam smirked taking up a position at the door to watch for unwanted attention, “Besides she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Whoa! She’s not mine either!” Dean called back as the door unlocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment <3


	5. chapter 5 (i had no idea what to call this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry about the chapter title i had no clue what to call this chapter.

Levana emerged hanging up her phone shaking her head, “What are you still doing here?”

“Look,” Dean sighed trying to be diplomatic, “Sam and I were thinking… If you’re in a bit of a bind, you could come stay at the bunker. Its warded against just about anything… I mean it would give you some time to figure out what you want to do next…”

“I know what I’m doing next,” She scoffed packing her bag, “I pulled a favor and got some money off a friend. I’m going to the nearest station and hopping on a train, a bus, whatever and going the sixth place on the board.”

“That’s not exactly safe,” Dean sighed exasperated.

“And going back to some place with two strange men is,” She scoffed pulling the tome box from under the bed, “I’ll take my chances with the demons.”

“Look Levana,” Sam shook his head, “It’s just a couple of days until you’re feeling a bit better. You’re going to stand out like a sore thumb looking that. We just want to help.”

“The grimoire stays with me,” She frowned at them.

“Done,” Dean nodded reassuringly, “Whatever you like.”

“Then let’s get going before the demons catch up,” She sighed zipping up her duffle bag and putting on a leather jacket. She picked up the grimoire box and followed the boys out to the car throwing things into the back and sliding in. 

It didn’t take long to drive back to the bunker and if Lev was being honest with herself it would be nice to patch herself up before having to run for it. Smelling less of blood would make it harder to track, and now she had money from Al. They pulled into the garage and Lev climbed out reaching inside for her stuff but saw Dean pick up the duffle for her. She glared snatching up the book and turning around so see Sam staring shocked as he managed, “Lev, you feeling alright?”

“Of course,” she shrugged raising an eyebrow at him.

“I think we should get you lying down,” Sam cautioned as Dean came around the side of the car.

“Holy shit!” Dean stared reaching out to support her.

She slapped his arm away muttering, “What have I grown a third eye or something?” She glanced down and noticed the large blood stain on the front of her shirt and sighed, “Oh, that. Damned tape not staying where its meant to. I’m fine.”

“Like hell you are,” Dean glared shaking his head, “You need to sit down…”

Lev scoffed rolling her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, “It’s nothing. An old cut just opened I was going to patch it up anyway.”

“Look just take it easy,” Sam urged, “It’s still not good to…”

“Look you’re not my mother, Rapunzle,” She scoffed rolling her eyes turning to walk away. 

Before she got any farther Dean sighed and picked her up sitting her down on the counter shaking his head, “You’re getting patched up, now. Now sit still and stop being a baby.”

Levana pursed her lips and crossed her arms but didn’t move or argue as Dean dug out a first aid kit from a drawer. Sam bit his lip deciding not to touch the tension between the two and shook his head, “I’m going to get a room ready.”

Dean sighed prepping the needle and alcohol as Lev took off her leather jacket, “I know you haven’t had that great of a time of it, but you don’t have to do everything yourself.”

“I know,” she scoffed leaning back so he could get to it better, “But I do know how to do some things myself.”

“My point is just you don’t have to do everything yourself,” Dean commented preparing to start stitching, “This is gunna hurt…” He started to close her wound continuing, “I mean Sammy and I are only still around cause we’ve got good friends.”

“And I suppose you’re ready to be the knight in shining impala,” Lev scoffed rolling her eyes admiring his steady hand, “Thanks but I’m not in the market for a hero, buddy. Or friends at the moment.”

“Why’s that,” Dean asked casually scoffing, “Not that I’m looking to be a hero or anything.”

She ignored the comment sighing laying back on her elbows, “I hang around people long enough the price on my head starts looking pretty good, no matter how close we get.”

“Hey,” Dean frowned a little taken aback, “Sammy and I ain’t like that. Cas had all of heaven after him and we didn’t give two shits…”

“Then you’ll be the other kind,” she countered frowning at him, “The kind too stupid to not get themselves killed. I have a habit of raining destruction down on those around me. It’s not just for your sake I’m leaving, I’ve got enough guilt in my life I don’t need more.”

Dean sighed wanting to say something but not knowing how to not sound like Sam. She shouldn’t have to deal with that kind of guilt, it wasn’t her fault people had been hunting her for her whole life and tearing everything apart in the process. He chewed on his lip trying to say something, anything but she raised an eyebrow, “You almost done there, hero? Or are you going to stare at my tits some more.”

Dean blinked realizing he’d been staring and had actually finished closing the cut a few moments before. Before he could put himself back together Sam walked in and gawked trying not to laugh. Levana was leaned back on her elbows on the counter and Dean was between her legs leaned over her a little. He bit back his laugh smirking, “You two need a minute?”

“What? No,” Dean rushed finishing cutting the string and stepping away.

“Why, jealous big guy?” Lev smirked sitting up and hopping off the counter with a rather big jump and nearly falling over instantly.

Dean caught her supporting her muttering, “Careful, you got a death wish or something?”

“I think I’ll leave the convalescent to Dean,” Sam chuckled shaking his head, “You going to be alright to make it down the hall to the room without ripping your stitches out?”

“I think that was the twisted ankle,” Lev laughed, “That ass of a demon nearly broke it when I tried to kick him. I think I can manage. You boys got a shower?”

“I’ll show you around,” Sam nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment <3

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!


End file.
